Episode 189 (9th December 1986)
Plot Arthur takes a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle downstairs and begins working on it. Debbie panics as she sees a solicitor about accepting James's offer on the house. Simon is excited by Pat moving out of The Vic. Dot disapproves of Pat moving into Ethel's flat and makes her feelings clear to Charlie. Lou gives Pauline an envelope containing cash to give to Michelle for her and Lofty's honeymoon. Pauline tries to comfort Arthur, who pleaded not guilty to his theft charges, but is unsuccessful. She then suggests that he gets a job attaching beads to string and explains it is a job he can do at home, but Arthur is not impressed by her suggestion. Debbie decides to sell some of her furniture along with the house. Lofty and Michelle meet with several residents in The Vic for a drink before they leave on their honeymoon. Charlie meets Pat in The Vic and asks her if he can visit her new flat. Den watches Lofty and Michelle as they leave in a taxi. Pauline tells Kathy she wants to talk to her later on. Barry begins moving his things into Colin's flat, but Colin is worried about getting close to someone. Mary helps Pat move her things into flat 1B and afterwards, is invited on an evening out with Pat and her friends. Pat tells Mary she is going to look after her. Once she has gone, Charlie visits Pat. Pat hangs a pair of stockings with Ethel's candlestick and Dot goes to claim it, but she finds Charlie hiding on the floor behind a chair, and assumes he and Pat had sex. She calls Pat a harlot and then flees to the launderette. Pauline tells Kathy that she feels alone. Kathy takes Pauline out to help take her mind off of things. Colin finds Dot in the launderette and she confides in him about Charlie, saying that she knows Charlie does not love her, but she cannot let him go as they are married. Naima receives a letter from her family, telling her that her cousin, Rezaul Gabir, will be coming to protect her as her family are worried following a spate of attacks on women in Walford being headlined in the newspapers. Pete tries to tell Den that he and Kathy will not longer be spending Christmas with them but he is unable to. Pat loosely flirts with Mehmet. Dot hides in the launderette after closing hours, only to be found by Charlie. She begs him to leave but Charlie says he will always come back. Pauline notices Arthur's jigsaw puzzle is nearly complete and puts a piece of the puzzle together. Arthur shouts at Pauline for helping with the puzzle and throws it in the air, accusing her of finding him childish. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Mary - Linda Davidson *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Tom - Donald Tandy *Martin - Jon Peyton-Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square *3C Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'A lad of your age should be going steady and finding a girl of his own. If Lofty can find someone to marry him, you should be in with a chance...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes